$\dfrac{8}{4} - \dfrac{2}{3} = {?}$
Solution: $ = {\dfrac{8 \times 3}{4 \times 3}} - {\dfrac{2 \times 4}{3 \times 4}} $ $ = {\dfrac{24}{12}} - {\dfrac{8}{12}} $ $ = \dfrac{{24} - {8}}{12} $ $ = \dfrac{16}{12}$